


Odd Thoughts and Eyelash Wishes

by SeCrFiDr



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Half of fic rewritten on 9/28/18, He touches his eye while getting an eyelash out, I Don't Even Know, I made five comments because im bored so technically theres still no comments, It could be taken that way, Like in this fic it's only to each other but, Only Jojo sorry, That's it honestly, Thats how it works, This is weird ngl, right? :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: Joseph reflects a little after getting an eyelash stuck in his eye.





	Odd Thoughts and Eyelash Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay? I made this on a whim, and I'm kinda proud of it but it's still super strange

Joseph rubbed at his left eye, grimacing at the feeling of a rogue eyelash stabbing him. Somewhere in his mind, he found it almost ironic. The only purpose of an eyelash is to keep things out of his eyes, and yet, there it was, in his eye. Finally, after a minute of scratching, the eyelash was on his finger.

It reminds him of something a childhood friend told him.

“You can wish on an eyelash like a dandelion and, it’ll come true!”

Even at the time, Joseph found the phrase strange. Why an eyelash? It was just odd. Besides, wishes are just that. Wishes. Something like an eyelash can’t make a wish just come true.

But...why is he remembering this now? He’s had eyelashes in his eyes before. Or maybe he did remember then as well, but he just forgot remembering.

Ha.

What an odd thought.

He wipes the eyelash on the desk in front of him and pulls his glove back on. Maybe he’s thinking about it because there just isn’t much else to do anymore.

Around him is what he remembers of his shared KCPD office. If he got up and left the room, the KCPD hallway would be there, along with every single room he’s been in. Ma had told him he had a photographic memory, and maybe it’s true. Every little thing, down to the leaves on the plants, has been recreated perfectly. The only thing missing is people. He hasn’t even tried too. It just felt wrong.

It’s strange that in a place like this, where nothing is real, that an eyelash would fall at all, let alone go into his eye.

Maybe it’s his mind trying to make this normal. Maybe it’s a punishment. Maybe not. Who knows, anymore. This place is connected to his brain, after all, and his own mind is the one thing he truly does not understand.

Which, in a roundabout way, lead him back to eyelash wishes. They’re stupid. Childish. And yet, for some reason, he can’t get them out of his mind. He could even picture the one time he tried it.

_Joseph was curled up in his bedroom closet, sobbing._

_"I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION FUCKING TIMES, WE CAN'T AFFORD IT!"_

_"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT, BITCH!"_

_Joseph whimpers, rubbing frantically at his eyes. "Stop c-crying, Joseph," he muttered angrily, "you-you're seven ye-years old, stop bein-be-being such a wimp!" He can feel the dampness of his skin, which makes him gulp for air in an attempt to calm down. He can feel his parents stomping, gently shaking the floor._

_"I'M THE ONE WHO TAKES CARE OF THE MONEY, DIPSHIT!"_

_He looked at one of his hands, and a fresh wave of tears wash down his face. There was a small temporary tattoo of a dog smiling at him from his wrist. It just reminded him of how Ma and Father used to be. He's just about to wipe his hand when he sees it._

_An eyelash._

_It's wet and stuck to the mess on his hand, but Ralph W told him that wishes made on eyelashes come true, and Ralph W hasn’t lied to him before._

_"I'M THE DIPSHIT? GET OFF OF YOUR HIGH HORSE AND GIVE ME THE FUCKING MONEY!"_

_Joseph squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep, shuddering breath, then blew as hard as he could._

_I wish Ma and Father would stop fighting._

_He waited, holding in another sob, and…_

_"DON’T TOUCH ME!”_

_It didn’t work. He opened his eyes, and the eyelash was gone, but it didn’t work! Nothing works! Why would a stupid fairytale work better than Gramma, anyway? He’s stupid for thinking it would._

_Even as he thought that, his face scrunched as another round of almost silent sobs overtook him._

Yeah. Not his best moment. Oh how he wishes for that kind of innocence...

'Wishes.' How lovely.

Joseph smiles, pushing his glasses up and standing up. He pushes through his mind, flexing the muscles past his mind, and suddenly he was holding a very familiar axe. He flips it, testing it out. Perfect, as always.

Perhaps if he saves enough souls he would be free of his past.

He pauses. What an odd thought. He'll never be free.

Joseph walks down the hall, and catches sight of the exit door. A few Haunted pound at the door. A fruitless effort. Joseph's control of his haven is far too great for some rotted souls to break through.

He opens the door, slashing. They never stood a chance. The door shuts behind him, and Joseph spots a crowd of Haunted. Lovely.

As he runs toward them, whispers of wishes rush through his head for a second before he shuts them off. There is no time for pointless thoughts now.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a series? Not sure tho. What do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 11/12/18: I've decided to thank people!  
> So, thank you 265NatLiz, The_Exile, and you three guests for kudoing, and uh...thanks myself for commenting? I don't know haha


End file.
